<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Dark Side by CuriosityKilledKat</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223165">Dark Side</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityKilledKat/pseuds/CuriosityKilledKat'>CuriosityKilledKat</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>No Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Freeform, Other, i actually like it, inspired by the kelly clarkson song, surprisingly didn't really need to be edited, written back in 2012</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:48:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,112</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24223165</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/CuriosityKilledKat/pseuds/CuriosityKilledKat</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Everyone's got a dark side. Are you going to let your's consume you? Or are you going to fight back?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Dark Side</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>There's a place that i know</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>it's not pretty there and few have ever gone</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>if i show it to you now</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>will it make you run away</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sit there staring at the wall lost in my own world. Thoughts that are darker than one would think I’ve got floating in and out of my mind only to come back. It’s like a movie’s playing inside my head of all these thoughts that I wish would go away but won’t. They stay there taunting me with a part of me that I thought I’d almost entirely escaped only to be pulled back in.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>or will you stay</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>even if it hurts</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>even if i try to push you out</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>will you return?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>and remind me who i really am</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>please remind me who i really am</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’re sitting in front of me now in the way. Instead of the wall I’m looking at you but I look away scared. You’ve found out my dark side after something happened that snapped be back and forced me into this world of mine again. I’ve tried pushing you away but you keep coming back and doing everything you can to help me. You’re keeping me sane and true to who I am and not falling back into the hole again.</span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>everybody's got a dark side</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>do you love me?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>can you love mine?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>nobody's a picture perfect</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>but we're worth it</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>you know that we're worth it</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>will you love me?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>even with my dark side?</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’ve found my dark side by accident. You were faintly aware of it but never knew of its depth which I hoped to keep under lock and key. But that one small thing that reminded me of the hole I’d fallen into pushed all around me, suffocating me. Until I couldn’t hide it anymore and you found me. You’ve stayed with me and I don’t know why. </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>like a diamond</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>from black dust</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>it's hard to know</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>what can become</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>If you give up</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>so don't give up on me</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>please remind me who i really am</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You said when you first met me that I was glowing like a diamond in the night sky, outshining the stars. I know you deserve better than me but you stay now that you know my dark side. Why I don’t know but I’m grateful. The first time around everyone eventually gave up on me and left me to my mind. I somehow managed to make it out of the hole alive and found you only after a year. Now you know but don’t seem to be giving up anytime soon and I don’t understand. Why didn’t you leave after the first couple of weeks? Why have you stayed all these months? But you’re reminding me of who I really am. Thank you.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>everybody's got a dark side</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>do you love me?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>can you love mine?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>nobody's a picture perfect</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>but we're worth it</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>you know that we're worth it</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>will you love me?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>even with my dark side?</span>
  </em>
  <span>
    <br/>
    <br/>
  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You’ve found my dark side by accident. You haven’t left me but stayed. Why I don’t know. But I’m glad you didn’t. You still say you love and my heart breaks every time. I still love you and always will but I don’t understand how you can still love me. You say that knowing the truth doesn’t matter. That it only brings us closer together. How I don’t know because it doesn’t make sense to me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>
    <br/>
  </span>
  <em>
    <span>don't run away</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>don't run away</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>just tell me that you will stay</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>promise me you will stay</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>don't run away</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>don't run away</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>just promise me you will stay</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>promise me you will stay</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I hope you don’t run away from me. That everything you’re saying is true and you won’t turn out like the others. Every time I bring this up you keep promising me you won’t leave but the voice in my head tells me differently. My heart I don’t know what it says because I learned to have it not exist in this matter a long time ago. I don’t know if it’s telling me to believe you or to leave you. I kind of hope it doesn’t tell me to leave you because I don’t really want to. </span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>will you love me? ohh</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Will you love me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes I’ll always love you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I still don’t believe it and I can see it in your eyes every time I ask and every time you answer me. Why do you still love me? How can you still love me? Why hasn’t my dark side scared you away like everyone else yet?</span>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>everybody's got a dark side</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>do you love me?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>can you love mine?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>nobody's a picture perfect</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>but we're worth it</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>you know that we're worth it</span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  
  <em>
    <span>will you love me?</span>
  </em>
  <em>
    <span>
      <br/>
    </span>
  </em>
  <em></em>
  <span>even with my dark side?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Listen to me love. Please listen to me. You’ve got a dark side. That’s fine. Everyone does. I’ve got a dark side. I loved you before your dark side came out again. I love you now that your dark side is out again. I’ll still love you even after your dark side is gone again and everything is as it was before. The only difference is that we’ll be closer than ever to each other. I never want that to change. I want to be with you until the end. I would die for you. I would do anything I had to, to make you sure you’re safe and sound. Please stop doubting it and let me in more. I will help you with your dark side. Let me because I love you and will never leave you. If I leave you’re coming with because I’d die without you here with me. I love you love.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I sit there and stare at you. Tears are streaming down your face and I can feel them streaming down mine. The voice in my head seems to be fading and being replaced with my heart once more. For the first time in a long time I listen to my heart and believe every single word that comes out of your mouth. I can see in your eyes that you finally got through to me as a small smile appears on your face. I feel my mouth slowly tugging itself into a small smile as well. Your hands are still cupping my cheeks and instinctively my hands reach up and cover yours. You lean forward and press a chaste kiss to my lips before pressing our foreheads together. We sit there staring into each other's eyes.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you love.” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You should really listen to Kelly's song while reading this. This is one of the few stories of mine that I've looked at to edit before posting that I actually really like. The only editing was some grammar. Tagging the fandom was near impossible in this.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>